


I'd Like to Keep Her Here with Me

by OctarinePegacorn



Category: Jack Off Jill
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Mental Instability, Mood Swing, Murder the Hypotenuse, Obsession, Other, Reader-Insert, Taking Advantage, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarinePegacorn/pseuds/OctarinePegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not obsessed with your friend Vivica. It's just a harmless crush, not an obsession. You just want to protect her. From herself, from her boyfriend. But especially from her boyfriend. He's practically negligent. And, if you had her, you'd give her all the attention she needs, if not wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Keep Her Here with Me

Okay, you weren’t obsessed. If anyone else knew how often she ran through your mind, they’d think you had an obsession, but you knew you didn’t. You just wanted to help her.

[Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I watch you burn/In humid hell/No sleeping pills, no old tattoos/Will save you now]

There she was, sitting by the window. You sat diagonally across from her, in the next row. She was the reason this was your favorite class. But you missed her smile.

It was probably hotter inside than it was outside. And the dehumidifier was broken. But she seemed to be the only one affected by it. You could almost taste the sweat rolling off her skin… You blushed. That was a thought. You discreetly pulled out your cellphone. 

"What’s up, Vivica?"

"I’m kind of tired. I think I’m going to take a nap when I get home."

You bit your lip. You were a little afraid that she might start abusing sleeping pills. But you knew whose fault it was. You threw a quick glance at her leg. She still had that old tattoo. It was so stupid, her boyfriend’s name in a heart.

[He’ll never change/He’s just too vague/He’ll never say you’re beautiful/Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I really do, I really do]

When the bell rang, signaling lunch, you packed your stuff up slowly so you could watch her for a little longer. 

Her boyfriend came in. He looked pretty much the same way he did when they had started dating. But that wasn’t what annoyed you. He acted like they had just started dating. They rarely held hands (he got embarrassed easily) and he never complimented her. Never told her he loved her. Never told her the things you would tell her if you had her.

[The apple fall far from the tree/She’s rotten and so beautiful/I’d like to keep her here with me/And tell her that she’s beautiful/She take the pills to fall asleep/And dream that she’s invisible/Tormented dreams/She stays awake/Recalls when she was capable]

Vivica knew she wasn’t like anyone else in her family. She was a lot different from her friends, too. You knew that she probably wasn’t the best person, but she was the only one you wanted. She had bad PMS, she constantly ran away or ignored her problems, etc. But none of her vices really bothered you.

You had a house you had purchased on the outskirts of town and you were planning on moving there once you graduated. Your favorite fantasy was one where Vivica broke down crying and told you how awful her boyfriend was and how she really wanted you all along. You would take her away to live with you there and shower her with your affection for the rest of your days.

It seemed like Vivica was becoming a little unstable these days, so you wondered if your fantasy would become a reality soon. You knew she had bad dreams, maybe not nightmares, but sad dreams. She also hated being popular. Not in a queen bee sort of way, but in a creepers-won’t-leave-me-alone-and-I’m-often-verbally-harassed-even-when-I-wear-baggy-clothes kind of way. You knew that all she wanted was a kind lover and a stable life. You could give her both, but when would she break up with her boyfriend? You knew he was too timid to break up with her. Besides, who in their right mind would break up with someone as beautiful as Vivica?

[Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I watch you sit/I watch you dwell/No crooked spine, no torn up rag/Will save you now]

She was eating lunch outside, alone again. Sitting under a tree, legs sprawled, her back resting against the trunk. Everyone else was too afraid to approach her. It was a case of attractiveness isolation. As she bit into an apple, you couldn’t help but think that with her charcoal black hair and fair skin, she looked like what you imagined Snow White to look like when you were a kid. The only thing missing was the blood red lips, because hers were a soft pink.

You desperately wanted to sit next to her, but now wasn’t the time. She was finished with her lunch and she was hugging her knees to her chest and slouching. Knowing that was a favorite position of hers, you were pretty sure she was going to get scoliosis if she continued doing that. 

That thought made you remember when she had the flu. You had nursed her back to health. Fed her chicken noodle soup, fetched her tissues, etc. Her boyfriend had decided to visit her only after going to school. Because he had a test. You were supposed to take two tests and a quiz that day, but you decided to make them up later because you obviously cared more about Vivica than he did.

But now Vivica was clutching some cloth she had taken out of her backpack. You recognized it as part of a dress her boyfriend had gotten for her. It had been two sizes too small (which showed how careless he was) but she cherished it. She had decided to cut it into little handkerchiefs. You found that a little weird, but her uniqueness was one of the reasons you admired her so.

[He’ll never change/He’s not that brave/He’ll never say you’re beautiful/Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I really do, I really do]

When you got home, you waited an hour before you decided to text her. She was probably feeling lonely. And it wasn’t like he checked up on her a lot, anyway. So you wouldn’t be interrupting any lovey dovey conversation.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I just took a nap."

You smiled. If she was a good mood, she’d be more likely to pay attention to you instead of feeling sorry for herself. But you wanted to see if you could manipulate her a little.

"How’s your boyfriend?"

It might have been your imagination, but she seemed to hesitate.

"He’s fine, I guess."

"You guess."

Another possible hesitation.

"He seemed a little distant today."

You wanted to ask “More than usual?”, but that probably wouldn’t win you any points.

"How so?"

"I dunno, he just did."

You sighed. This was turning out harder than you thought. She was so unpredictable.

"So he’s been acting different."

"Yeah. But he’s always been a bit timid."

You grinned. Now you were getting somewhere.

"Don’t tell him I said that."

"Don’t worry, I won’t."

"But it’s kind of cute…"

"Mm-hm."

"But sometimes I wish he were a little more assertive."

"Yeah, I do, too."

[The apple fall far from the tree/She’s rotten and so beautiful/I’d like to keep her here with me/And tell her that she’s beautiful/She take the pills to fall asleep/And dream that she’s invisible/Tormented dreams/She stays awake/Recalls when she was capable]

That Friday was an early dismissal so you and your friends decided to spend the rest of the day in the woods around the edge of town. You were pretty sure that no one knew you had a house around there. That was probably for the best.

You managed to convince everyone to split into groups. You wanted to walk alone with Vivica, but that would have been suspicious, so you invited her boyfriend to walk with you as well. You noted how he kept his hands in his pockets and how she had her hands tightly clasped together. While he was staring off to the side, avoiding eye contact, she was staring at the ground.

“Where should we go?” he asked.

“Uh, how about this way?” you offered.

You were pretty sure you knew the area better than anyone else. That could work to your advantage. You pretended you didn’t know where you were going, but in reality you had a plan.

“An orchard?” Vivica asked. 

You had led them to an apple farm. The fence was too high to climb, but you could still see the apple trees through it. But that wasn’t why you came.

“Hey shouldn’t we be getting back soon?” her boyfriend asked nervously.

“Hmm… Why don’t you try texting them?” 

He nodded and took out his phone, but his neutral expression quickly turned into a frown.

“No signal...”

Vivica bent down to pick up an apple that had somehow fallen gotten over the fence. In doing so, her skirt bunched up. Her boyfriend blushed and looked away quickly. You took out your phone and pretended to text one of your friends, but you already knew about the signal problems out here. Vivica checked her phone as well. 

He looked like he was close to panicking. “Uh, is it okay if I run back and tell everyone we’re here? Um… Don’t leave!”

And with that he took off running. You allowed yourself a small smile. Finally, alone. You knew where you would take her.

“Hey, my house is sort of close to here. Maybe we can use my phone?”

She looked bemused. “Your house? But don’t you live-?”

“Well, I still live my parents now, but I bought this place and I plan on moving in once I graduate.”

“Okay…”

[I wish you well/I wish you well/I wish you well/I wish you well]

You made your way into your house. It was small, but comfortable and you had decorated the interior with care. You hadn’t made it obviously sexy but, knowing Vivica, it would probably be the perfect love nest.

You weren’t sure if she could see that. She stood in the doorway, staring straight ahead nervously until you smiled encouragingly at her. She hesitantly stepped in and took her shoes off and then looked around. Without looking back, she shut the door and slowly walked in.

“I’m… going to try the tele-”

“[name],” she said, stopping.

“Huh?”

She looked up. You saw tears in her eyes and your heart skipped a beat.

“No way,” you said quietly. “No way.”

“[name],” said Vivica, her face scrunched up and tears cascading down her cheeks. “Do you like me?”

“Uh, well, I-”

“Because I don’t think he likes me.”

“Your boyfriend?”

She hung her head and put her hands over her face and sobbed. You moved closer, ready to pull a tissue out of your pocket if the need arose. She flung herself towards you and hung onto your jacket, crying into it.

“It’s okay-”

“No it isn’t!” she screamed. “I want to take our relationship to the next level-” That remark stung. “-but he d-doesn’t…” She sobbed into your jacket again.

You had fantasized about a moment like this, but you weren’t entirely sure what to make of it. She just wanted to be comforted. Well, you could do that.

You gently tilted her chin up and looked her dead in the eye.

“It’s going to be okay. Maybe he’s just, you know, sensitive. He’s probably afraid you only want him for his… good looks.”

She stared at you, the tears making her eyes glimmer. Vivica was just so… perfect. She was beautiful and a little unstable. You blinked and the next thing you knew her lips were pressed against yours. They were even softer than you had imagined. Her eyes were closed tight, like she was half in ecstasy and half trying to forget about her boyfriend. You thought about slipping your tongue in, but decided against doing that, as it might kill the mood.

She finally broke it off, staring at you, her eyes wide like she couldn’t believe what she had done. Then she hung her head.

“I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Your eyes were just as wide. You placed your [left or right] hand’s pointer and middle fingers on you upper and lower lip. 

“It’s okay.”

She turned towards the door, her head still hung low. “We should go back now.”

[Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I’ll sit right here/I’ll never tell/No tender scar, no twist of fate/Will save you now]

You wondered if she had known you were planning on taking her to your house. Or at least somewhere where you two would be alone. She didn’t talk to you on the way back. You took out your phone and saw that you weren’t out of range anymore. But you already knew that. You had a pretty good mental map of this area.

Everyone was waiting for you two. Vivica quickly ran off to her boyfriend and smiled when he engaged her in conversation. Everyone said goodbye and you couldn’t help but feel like they had thought the whole thing had been pointless. But maybe not for you and Vivica.

As the object of your affections and her boyfriend walked away, she glanced back at you, her eyes half-lidded. You hadn’t really looked at her when you were walking back from your house, but she had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. You noticed she had a faded scar on the back of her neck. She almost always had her hair down, so you had never noticed it before. It made you wonder if there was anything else you didn’t know about her.

[He’ll never change/He’s just not there/He’ll never say you’re beautiful/Oh Vivica, I wish you well/I really do, I really do]

"I know what you did."

You were lying on your bed, your phone lying on your stomach, waiting for Vivica to text you. You were afraid she would try to cut you out of her life, but you’d just have to wait and see because it was a text from her boyfriend.

"And what did I do?"

"You’re trying to take Vivica away from me."

"She was the one who kissed me."

He seemed to hesitate before replying.

"But you’re the one who took her to your house."

"She didn’t have to come. You didn’t have to leave us alone, either."

Another hesitation. You couldn’t believe he was actually standing up for himself, even if it was via text.

"Well, guess what we’re going to do tonight?"

You couldn’t think of reply to that one, and he didn’t text you again.

[The apple fall far from the tree/She’s rotten and so beautiful/I’d like to keep her here with me/And tell her that she’s beautiful/She take the pills to fall asleep/And dream that she’s invisible/Tormented dreams/She stays awake/Recalls when she was capable]

You followed Vivica to his house that night. You knew if she caught you stalking her, you wouldn’t have an excuse, so you remained almost eerily silent. You waited a minute after she went in before you walked over to his bedroom window. The adrenaline rushing through your body wasn’t making this experience any more pleasant.

They were embracing and he didn’t have a stitch to his name. Besides the fight-or-flight feeling, you felt a deep pain in the pit of your stomach. He was pulling her pants down. You felt a tinge of excitement that was quickly quelled when you remembered what he was going to do. He unzipped her jacket, revealing that she had neglected to put a shirt on underneath. This had gone on for long enough. 

You stiffly marched to the front door and rang the bell. Because her boyfriend was naked, she would probably be the one to answer the door. You were right. Vivica stood there, her eyes wide, as though she were surprised to see you. Besides her underwear, the only thing she had on was her jacket. You wanted to just take her away from here, but you had something you needed to do first.

Vivica stepped out of the way to let you in, still shocked. She leaned against a wall and fell down on her bottom, drawing her legs together. You walked into her boyfriend’s bedroom and took the stainless steel knife out of your coat pocket.

He was lying on the bed, with the covers pulled up to his belly button. When he saw you come in, he jerked up, shocked. When he saw what you had in your hand, he attempted to get up, using a blanket to cover up his nakedness. You didn’t give him the chance.

You moved so quickly he didn’t have time to react. You slashed him across the chest, spraying yourself in blood. Specks of blood flew onto your face but you were determined to finish this. Vivica’s soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend fell backward and scrambled to get up. His back was to you as he used the last of his strength to try to stand up. You grabbed him by his hair and forced him to face you.

You used the knife to make a lovely slit across his neck and then you forced him to look you straight in the eye as your knife pierced his heart. He opened his mouth, blood trickling down his chin, but didn’t say anything. You let go and he fell over.

[She’s empty and so beautiful/I’ll keep her here with me/She’s empty and so beautiful/I’ll keep her here with me/She’s empty and so beautiful/I’ll keep her here with me/She’s empty and so beautiful/I’ll keep her here with me]

Vivica now lived with you in your house at the edge of the woods and the outskirts of town. Our house, you thought. You had gotten a job in the next town that paid fairly well and she spent most of the day in her room. Her room contained a bed, but it wasn’t where she slept. You shared a bedroom with her.  


Outside the bedroom was an apple tree sapling. The seed came from the apple Vivica had found lying outside the fence the same day she first came here. You smiled almost every time you thought about where you had gotten the ashes used to fertilize the sapling.

Sometimes she refused to speak to you, but that was fine. You knew she would get over it; her moody silences lasted only a few days. But most of the time she seemed euphoric, manic almost. She would occasionally seem almost catatonic, but that only happened when she thought about her ex too much. And you made sure to almost constantly shower Vivica with your affection.


End file.
